Cinegética
by Sigel
Summary: Bakugo debió mantener presente que en el arte de la cacería no es permitido ni un descuido, puesto que la audaz cazadora puede terminar como la apetitosa presa. (AU) (Genderbending) (Yuri)


**CINEGÉTICA**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ no me pertenece, si lo hiciera muchos _fanarts_ serían canon, _súper_ canon.

● **Advertencias:** _genderbending,_ mundo alterno, _yuri_ , _hints_ de futura relación tóxica…

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

*Shoto Todoroki - Rei Todoroki (The Elemental Princess—según sus fans—)

*Katsuki Bakugo - Mikazuki Bakugo (Bombshell Blonde)

*Izuku Midoriya - Izumi Midoriya (Deku)

Desconozco si las versiones femeninas poseen nombres en canon o cuáles son los populares en el _fandom_ , así que si los patronímicos que elegí les causan "ruido" agradecería que me lo hagan saber.

 **Ahora, ¡al** _ **ficu**_ **!**

 **oOOo**

Al principio, únicamente la insulsa de Midoriya fue capaz de desafiarla, sin embargo, con el correr de los meses, la heredera de un contradictorio legado también se interpuso en su camino a convertirse en la número uno de la Sociedad de Héroes.

Ella _, la princesa._

Rei Todoroki.

A quién devora con la mirada conforme se alejan del área de entrenamiento y, aunque sus ineptas camaradas intentan distraerla, la atención de Mikazuki Bakugo se encuentra completamente enfocada en su presa de aquella jornada, pues su no tan encubierta casería ha de llegar a un diligente fin.

Rechina sus dientes, le enfurece notar que la muchacha de cabellos ambivalentes se los ha dejado largos de nueva cuenta, como queriendo decir que está tan confiada en sus preciosas habilidades —en su infalible, _quirk_ — que no requiere estar al tanto de minucias tales como la extensión de sus hebras.

Por supuesto, Todoroki _está_ en un nivel superior.

No sólo su imagen pública es intachable, a diferencia de su progenitor; también sus alianzas y desempeño heroico en las principales ciudades niponas le han llevado a ganar tantos adeptos que, según Ashido, actualmente es la bicolor quién posee el más nutrido club de fans de todos los alumnos de la U.A.

 _En cambio, ella…_

Escupe hacia la derecha, provocando reacciones de disgusto entre sus usuales camaradas, Kirishima y Kaminari; porque si bien están acostumbrados a los desmanes de la blonda fémina, tampoco es que estos sean de su agrado.

Bakugo ignora los reclamos de sus amigas, encerrándose en su mundo de comparaciones en el que ella todavía es vista como una villana pese a sus acciones, las cuales incluso si están teñidas de descortesía y rudeza, han salvado más vidas a comparación de la supuesta número uno de su absurda clase.

Entonces, ¿por qué existe _tanta_ diferencia entre ellas?

La violenta muchacha no es alguien que guste de cavilar por largos periodos de tiempo, por lo que simplemente se centra en la exasperación que le provoca la existencia de Rei, la cual parece estar leyendo sus pensamientos porque no tarda en girarse en dirección a la rubia, de forma tan elegante que le provoca imaginarias arcadas a Mikazuki.

Es así que la perfección andante y la tempestad encarnada quedan cara a cara, y Todoroki no da muestra alguna de ser afectada por la mortal mirada de la mayor. En cambio, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase no tardan en despejar el área; inclusive una reluctante Midoriya, a quién su mejor amigo tiene que cargar con tal de alejarla de la tensa escena.

— **Tú —** masculla con rabia aquél pronombre personal y, más acción que palabras, no tarda en acortar la distancia entre ella y la estoica adolescente.

— **Vaya elocuencia —** la mano derecha, aún recubierta en vendas, es movilizada a través de la parte taheña de la extensa cabellera. **—Pensar que nuestros promedios son bastante similares —** se mofa con vehemencia, con una sonrisa sardónica que sus fanáticos son incapaces de concebir en la aparente heroína ideal.

Sin embargo, _Bombshell_ la conoce bien, a ella y a su temperamental bocaza, que puede causar tanto daño como sus certeros ataques. En consecuencia, reconoce que es necesaria una provocación más directa; así que, irrumpe en el espacio personal de la poseedora de heterocromía y ladea el rostro en dirección a su apacible interlocutora.

— **Pelea conmigo—** ordena la rubia con vehemencia, haciendo crujir sus nudillos a modo de anticipación a la batalla que debieron tener desde primer año. Además, de acuerdo a su experiencia con la niñata brócoli, una contienda es la mejor forma de aplacar sus ilegibles turbaciones de ánimo.

Todoroki exhala lentamente, parece decepcionada de recibir aquella propuesta, dado que una leve sombra se proyecta en su fes. Empero, no tarda en recuperar su ecuánime apariencia, especialmente porque tal simple gesto es capaz de llevar la exasperación de Bakugo a un nuevo nivel.

— **Eres tan densa —** afirma la menor con una media sonrisa, **—no tanto como** _ **ella**_ **, al menos… —** manifiesta y antes de darle tiempo de procesar a la otra, se alza de puntillas con el fin de que sus labios, rosados y suaves, hagan contacto con los ajenos, ásperos y apetecibles.

 _Hechizante contraste._

Pronto, relampagueos literales y no metafóricos ponen en riesgo la integridad de la zona, dado que la reacción de Mikazuki no ha sido favorable en lo más mínimo.

 _No es que a Rei le importe._

Ella simplemente toma ventaja en la turbación de su oponente para dominarla en cuestión de un parpadeo; lo que sería totalmente imposible en otras circunstancias, en las cuales la descuidada cazadora no se hubiese convertido en una apetitosa presa.

 _Y, raro en ella, Todoroki sonríe._

Escondiendo tal sonrisa victoriosa en el beso que reanuda en aparente contra de la voluntad ajena. Tal vez, todos esos años odiando a su progenitor fueron en vano, porque al final se parecía tanto a él… tomando aquello que considera _suyo_ y que _nadie_ más le arrebataría.

 _Ni siquiera Midoriya._

 **oOOo**

¡Y fin! Del _fic_ , porque en su mundo esas dos siguieron durante un buen tiempo, enzarzadas en una pelea que derivó a _algo_ más.

Por cierto, si se lo preguntan, ajá Midoriya y Todoroki salieron antes, pero no funcionó porque ambas tienen el mismo objetivo: Bakugo, sin embargo, la de glauca mirada todavía no se ha percatado de ello, _auch._

 **¡Qué tengan un buen día!**


End file.
